User talk:Lord link
Hello Welcome just type and you're done!}} } |text= } }} help and advice Need help- don't know how to make a talk bubble.Moblin slayer 02:06, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Suggestions cards ready for a battle.?--griff 22:28, 31 May 2008 (UTC) triforce gathering Sandbox I don't know... Hmm. Help Recruiting --griff 18:06, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Replytm 7 sages store you can i will aprove:)--griff 05:41, 14 June 2008 (UTC) your shop not mine,but tell me peoples order--griff 05:45, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Hey sage news new meeting and set up at sages check it out--griff 04:25, 21 June 2008 (UTC) i was just kiding,besides your club does nothing at all!!!--griff 05:06, 21 June 2008 (UTC) does your club do any thing at all?--griff 05:08, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Races Thanks hyc talk Help Should I or shouldn't I Templates. Thanks Knights of Hyrule About the shoutbox conversation we just had pics Shout Box Aashleyandbrian= I was wondering if i could use your nabooru on your front page for my talk bubble i was trying to use her and i could'nt find any small enough pictures. so please if you could send it to me maybe or upload it for me . And also i wondering how to make a template. Congradula... Tions! One Super Club misunderstanding Dude! Thank You Question sorry it took so long Aashelyandbrian|hey umm im on now if you would like to meet me in the shout box sorry it took so long Aashleyandbrian|hey sorry i took so long Aashleyandbrian|hey i will wait for you to meet me at the shout box. cianara! [[toonlink|hi LLim gona b gone 4 10 days. im not ditching but il b bacc c ya good huntin freeman}} Admin 2 Hyrule Council Stuff (oT.To) Ok Ok I will probally hang around for a while. Howver I havn't really played that many zelda games so I'll probally just be on talk pages and forums. Metroidhunter32 20:30, 3 September 2008 (UTC) My sig looks so insignificant compared to most users here. Just direct me to a running argument that someone who's played all of the 3-D games can contribute to until I get used to this wikia. Metroidhunter32 23:45, 4 September 2008 (UTC) I would like help with the talk bubble things so I don't feel like I'm putting text into a image only page. Just tell me what to do and I'll contact you if I have any problems. Metroidhunter32 00:12, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Ok I apreciate the image of samus you uploaded for me but I'm trying to get a image I made on Word to load. One thing that I have never done on wikitroid is upload a image so could you please give me some instructions. Untill then I'll use the image of samus. Metroidhunter32 00:49, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Re: hl loz cool vids hey ll look at this fL-Y5YIEpYw Sages Help MPWIKI new here Huh? No!!! Re: Two questions The shoutbox is currently being looked at; I don't know when it will be fixed though. I also do not have MSN, nor do I want it.--Richard 19:14, 11 October 2008 (UTC) statement now I know Im not one to talk, but you have no idea what kind of chaos your causing with the powers of an admin. no hard feelings, but you should be a little more careful with your power.Tritem 22:18, 23 October 2008 (UTC) maybe Im mistaken.Tritem 22:18, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Im sorry about the other day.I was mistaken with someone else.Tritem 22:18, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Magdoflamoth Suggestion }} hey hey man, sure i'd love to chat somtime. you got an IM (aim, yahoo, etc.)? Hero of Time 87 22:04, 20 December 2008 (UTC) great! what's your s/n? mine's "cjenk1987@hotmail.com" Hero of Time 87 22:16, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Sup Homie!!!! hey! Hello There Hey there Lord link. I'm the same Matt that is making that thing for you on Zelda Universe. I was wondering if you caught my hint I gave there. You can give my userpage here a good read to see it.—Matt (talk) 04:22, 10 January 2009 (UTC) uhhh..? Wiki logo File:Wiki2.png|frame|A few alternations have been done on it Can I ask you a service? Just replace the current logo with this one. It's an updated version. I could have done it myself, but I can't since I'm not an admin. Please, could you do it for me ? --Mr Alex (T) 04:46, 4 August 2009 (UTC) No. You've asked Richard before and he told you that won't be happening.—'Triforce' 14 15:52, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Long Time!!!!!! Rollback AND admin? So you know, rollback is part of sysop. You may wish to remember this when making users a rollback and sysop, which has been done many times here. Sorry to invade your kingdom, so to speak, but just so you know :) User:Ajraddatz :Ummm, just so you know, Lord link no longer has Bureaucrat rights, nor is he currently active, so messaging him about it is relatively pointless. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:37, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Heh, thanks. Ajraddatz